Kii'Shen
by Danni 04
Summary: When Yusei and co. meet a man in the park who Yusei knows, Aki, Rua and Ruka beg Yusei to tell them what's going on. The answer is something they never expected. And so is the adventure it leads them on!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm currently feeling very lazy about updating my other story Yusei's Past, so I decided to make a new story! I wrote this chapter out today, and I'm already part way through the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy the story!_

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Fire. There was fire everywhere, the screams of the villagers rang through the young boy's ears, he didn't know what to do. Fear gripped at him as his heart pounded against his chest and his eyes stung with unshed tears. He forced his legs to move him away from one of the burning wreckages as various people ran around, waving their arms in the air, looking for a safe place to hide. The little boy began to follow some of the villagers, hoping that at least one of them knew a way out of the chaos.<em>

_Suddenly he heard a yell, he looked behind him to see a large figure running towards him. "Sonachi!" the young child shouted as relief rushed through him. As soon as the big figure got close to the little boy, it scooped him up into his arms and ran as tears started to gush out of the child's eyes._

"_Don't worry; everything will be alright, Yusei…"_

Yusei's eyes snapped open. 'That dream again… those memories refuse to leave'. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with one hand as he let out a heavy sigh. He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, 'perhaps those memories will haunt me forever…' he shook his head to rid himself of the thought and proceeded to walk out of his room and go downstairs where Crow was already awake and making himself a breakfast of bacon and eggs.

"Morning Yusei!" Crow greeted, looking up from the frying pan and at his blue eyed friend.

Yusei let out a yawn before answering, "Morning Crow." Crow looked his friend up and down before sighing.

"You had that dream again didn't you?"

Yusei turned slightly to face the wall as he lowered his head so his fringe covered his eyes, "Yeah…" He answered solemnly. Crow sighed again before he turned back to the frying pan. He lifted it up off the stove and emptied the contents onto a plate. He took a quick glance at Yusei, who was now looking for some cereal, as he went to sit down at the table.

A few minutes later and Jack was making his way down the ladder to the kitchen, he was greeted with a 'morning' from the two teens who were eating there breakfast. Jack took a look at Yusei, he could see dark patches under his eyes 'he had that dream again…' he thought to himself. He didn't worry too much about it thought as he began to make himself some breakfast just as Crow finished his.

"Aki, Rua and Ruka will probably be here soon." Crow said as he washed his plate, Yusei stood up and walked over to the ladder before climbing it to go to the bathroom. If there was one thing Yusei and Crow had learnt from living together with Jack for so long, it was that it was always best to get a shower before he did, since cold showers really didn't feel nice at all. "Bagsy the second shower." Crow quipped before Jack could say anything. The orange haired teen received a death glare from the former king as he began to snigger, "You snooze you lose, Jack!"

The blonde turned his head away from his friend and continued to eat his breakfast, "Stupid ginger…" he muttered under his breath.

Once all the teens had showered and gotten dressed they went down to the garage, Yusei, as usual began working on the D-wheels as Jack picked up a newspaper to read and Crow started to do a little cleaning around the place. All was quiet, apart from the occasional sound of the D-wheels and the turning of a page. The silence didn't last long however as Aki, Rua and Ruka soon came in to see three boys. "Hi!" Aki greeted as she cheerfully skipped down the steps, closely followed by Rua and Ruka.

The three riding duelists looked up and greeted the twins and Aki, happy to see their friends. Crow took a look out of the window, "How's the weather outside?" He asked out of nowhere.

"It's…good I guess…there's a lot of sunshine and the sky is clear, there's hardly any wind."

Crow clapped his hands together, "Then let's go out on a walk!" He cheerfully declared. Everyone stared at him, "Come on! It'll be good; we can get some exercise and fresh air!" The others looked at each other before nodding.

"All right then. " Jack said as he stood up, "A walk it is."

So the group of friends all went out to walk around the park, Rua kept bouncing around with excitement and running ahead of the group before running back and telling everyone to move faster. Jack and Crow were engaged in conversation whilst Ruka was yelling at her brother to stop running around like a lunatic and Aki and Yusei were making small talk.

Once they had gotten to the park Rua had run off, closely followed by Ruka leaving Jack, Crow, Aki and Yusei alone to sit down and chat. There weren't that many people in the park that day surprisingly, only the occasional family could be seen playing fetch with their dogs and having picnics together. There were many trees around the park and birds could constantly be heard chirping at each other. Jack leaned back on the grass and stared up at the sky as aeroplanes flew by.

"I'm glad you suggested coming out here Crow. " Aki commented, "It really is a brilliant day for it."

Crow smiled as he stared at the trees, "No reason to thank me, I just thought it would be to get out for once."

"What's with Rua and Ruka?" Yusei asked, everyone turned around, Rua and Ruka could be seen running back to the group with a panicked look on their faces. The group stood up and ran towards them but soon stopped in their tracks as they saw a man with a large grin on his face and an evil look in his eye. Rua and Ruka eventually reached the group of teenagers and hid behind them.

"You're back then." Everyone turned to look at Yusei as he took a few steps forward.

The man let out a laugh, "Yusei, you knew that I was going to come back. These your friends then?"

"That's none of your business." Yusei's tone was cold. Jack and Crow began taking a few steps back and motioned to Aki and the twins to do so too, they seemed to understand what was going on.

"Defiant as usual. But anyway, we both know why I'm here, so why don't you save me the trouble of hurting you and give me the answer I've been looking for all these years!"

"I'm never going to tell you!" Yusei lowered himself into a crouching position, he looked like he was about to pounce. Aki looked at Jack and Crow, their eyes were glued to the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Oh really?" The man questioned, I guess I'll have to beat it out of you then!"

Before anything else could be said or done, both men sprang at each other. Yusei tried to deliver a kick to the mysterious man's head but was stopped by the man's hand and was sent flying, thankfully he managed to land on his feet before jumping at him again and throwing a punch at his stomach, this time the attack connected, the man stumbled backwards but quickly got a hold of himself and then attempted to hit Yusei.

"Just tell me where it is Yusei and I will leave you alone!" The man offered as Yusei narrowly dodged a punch.

"You think I'd tell you after what you did?" Yusei yelled as anger burned in his eyes, "You arsehole!"

Aki and the twins gasped, it wasn't like Yusei at all to swear, he was always the quiet polite one of the group, the only time he ever got angry was when the people he loved were in danger, what could that man have done to make Yusei so angry with him?

The fight continued, Yusei unfortunately wasn't able to dodge all of the attacks thrown at him, though the same could be said for the man attacking him. Both people seemed to be extremely angry at each other for some reason, pure hatred was burning in both of their eyes and their mouths seemed to be permanently stuck in the shape of vicious scowls. It was like a fight to the death.

"I'm growing tired of this game!" The man yelled after performing a back flip to escape Yusei's fists.

"You think this is a game?"" Yusei yelled back, pure murder in his tone, "After all you've done? After you F***ed up my life and killed all of those innocent people you think this is all a game?" Yusei was breathing heavily now, he looked like he was about to tear his enemy to shreds, "You destroyed the village Minoru! You killed all those people for your own bloody selfish needs!"

Minoru leant back his head and roared with laughter, "Do I look like I actually cared for that puny village? All I wanted was the aura, I didn't care for anyone who stood in my way! Those innocent people where puny and pathetic, there was no point in keeping them alive. And as for you, why should I care? Sure you must miss all those people but life goes on, get over it you little cry-baby!"

That seemed to be the last straw for Yusei, he stared at Minoru as a flame began to ignite in his eyes and a low growl escaped his lips before a sudden red light began to surround him, "Go rot in hell you scum." He hissed, his voice was covered in a deadly poison, anyone could tell that Yusei at this point was REALLY angry, Jack and Crow began to push Aki, Rua and Ruka back further away. The red light had now completely consumed Yusei's figure and it looked like it was about to be fired at Minoru. The target of the red light seemed to realise that there was no way he could dodge the attack and had started to brace himself for it, he didn't have much time to though as only six seconds after the red light had appeared it was shot at Minoru.

Yusei's friends could only stand and watch as the light moved through the air at lightning speed, nothing would be able to jump out its way, it was impossible. The winner of the fight was pretty much determined.

However, when the light faded away, no dead body could be seen. Minoru had somehow managed to escape. Yusei, who was now leaning forward slightly, panting, stared at the empty space where his foe was standing a few seconds ago. His eyes narrowed before he let out a frustrated cry, grabbed his head with his hands and let out a loud string of curses. His friends stood and watched in stunned silence whilst the teen recited every swear word under the sun. Aki and Crow quickly clamped their hands over the twin's ears to protect them from the vulgar words.

After a minute of swearing Yusei eventually stopped and lowered his hands and clenched them into fists as he stared at the floor. Crow and Jack slowly began to approach their friend to comfort him, but before they could get close enough to talk Yusei ran off. The two teens let out exasperated sighs before turning to Aki, Rua and Ruka. "We should go back home, knowing Yusei, he'll be there by the time we get back.

"What's going on?" Ruka asked. Her brother nodded.

"Yeah! What just happened?" Rua piped up. Jack and Crow just shook their heads before giving them a sympathetic smile.

"It's not our position to tell you, you'll have to ask Yusei." Jack answered, "That is, if he's willing to tell you…" He added on with a sigh. Him and Crow turned around and headed off in the same direction Yusei had gone, Aki and the twins quickly followed wondering what was up with the leader of the group.

The walk home was much quieter than the walk to the park, no one knew what to say and none of them could stop their minds from wandering to Yusei. Thankfully it wasn't long before Poppa Time came into sight and the group began to perk up a little. Crow was the first to reach the door; he slowly pushed it open and peeked in. The garage was a mess, it seemed Yusei had decide to take his anger out on all of the items in his toolbox: spanners, screws, nuts and bolts could be seen all over the floor, the newspaper Jack had been reading before the walk had been ripped to shreds and various items on the counters had been thrown to the floor. Crow stepped inside and walked down the steps to the garage floor. Jack came in next with Aki, Rua and Ruka behind him.

They stood, staring at the mess in disbelief, they could understand Jack destroying things when he got angry, it was normal for him, if Crow got angry he was less likely to destroy things but they wouldn't be too surprised if he did. Yusei however was not the type of person to fly into a rage and destroy things. He was always the level-headed one who could always find a calmer solution to any problem, destroying things was not Yusei's style.

"He's probably upstairs." Crow muttered before walking up to the stairs, the others followed suit. Unfortunately, upstairs didn't look much better than the garage. Once again the floor was littered with things Yusei had thrown at it; this time it was pots and pans. Everyone scanned the small room until their eyes rested upon the corner where Yusei was standing facing the wall, his hands and face pushed up against it as he let out small frustrated sobs. "You alright?" Crow asked out of common courtesy, the sobbing stopped but Yusei didn't move.

They heard the duelist take a small breath before answering rather coldly, "What do you think?" Rua and Ruka flinched at the answer given by their big brother figure.

Jack gave a sigh, "You don't have to get so worked up over this. Just wait until Minoru comes back, wrecking the place isn't going to deter him from his goal you know…"

Yusei banged his fist against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut, "I WAS SO CLOSE!" He screamed, "I nearly killed him! But…but…"

Crow and Jack walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder, "C'mon mate, this isn't going to do anything to solve the problem, besides your scaring Rua and Ruka." Yusei lowered his fist and turned around before pressing his back to the wall and staring at the ground; he shut his eyes and sighed.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Is anyone going to tell us what is going on?" Aki asked, her patience was nearly all gone and she was desperate for an explanation behind Yusei's odd behaviour. Yusei looked up as Jack and Crow turned around.

"Yeah! Yusei what's going on?" Rua asked copying his big sister figure.

Yusei gave a soft sigh as he smiled at Rua's attempt to copy Aki. "I guess an explanation is in order…" Rua and Ruka both gave enthusiastic nods as they ran to sit down on one of the chairs in the room closely followed by Aki. "I Warn you though, it's a long story." Yusei added as he sat down on another chair whilst Jack and Crow squabbled over who got the last chair, Jack won.

"We don't mind so long as we know what happened." Aki said as she made herself comfy beside Ruka.

"Wait, Yusei." Crow intervened, "are you allowed to tell them?"

"She allowed me to tell you two, so She won't mind me telling them." Yusei answered.

Ruka sat up in confusion, "Who's 'She'?"

"The goddess Semésa. And that is where the story starts, about a hundred years ago."

* * *

><p>I usually only like working on one thing at a time, but I feel this little...diversion will help a bit with my lazyness. I'm afraid I can not guarantee when I will update Yusei's Past but I can tell you that it won't be long before I update this story!<p>

Please Review, it's the kindest thing to do!


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like writing, so wrote... anyway here's chapter 2

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

* * *

><p>"Semésa was a beautiful, kind-hearted goddess. She was kind to everyone and always wanted to make people happy, unfortunately, one day some evil force came over and cursed her, her entire being became but an aura and she was left stranded on Earth, in this form she was very vulnerable and knew that if anyone with evil intentions were to gain her power then that would be extremely bad for the people of Earth. Luckily for her, though she soon found some good people who were willing to help her, they guided her to a safe haven where they decided to set up camp and stay by her side so that nothing could happen to her. Semésa was so grateful to the people that she granted them some of her powers; she knew that she couldn't use them in her current form so she let her helpers have them so that they could protect her. Somehow the good people managed to get others to help protect her and they got more people to help, soon Semésa's protectors decided to build a village so that they could all have homes, they named it Dakatoa. The Aura of Semésa was then hidden in a church that her protectors had built especially for her and a High Priest was appointed to help around the church.<p>

Eventually, the job of protecting Semésa's Aura became hereditary and the protectors began to call themselves, Kii'Shen and the people in the village of Dakatoa were proud of their accomplishment, they even began to let normal humans live in the village. And every day the villagers would go down to the church and pray that Semésa would become herself again and they would also thank her for allowing them to live such a wonderful life."

"Hate to interrupt" Rua piped up, "But what does this Sema…

"Semésa."

"Yeah and that Dakatoa village have to do with you?"

Ruka sighed, "It's called a back story Rua! None of this would make sense if we weren't told about the goddess and the village and those Kii'Shen people."

"Oh…So where do you fit in this story, Yusei?"

Yusei gave a small smile at Rua's impatience, just how was Ruka able to put up with him? "I was just getting to that part, my parents were both Kii'Shen , which meant that the responsibility of protecting Semésa was passed on to me. We all know what happened when I was a baby…" Yusei took a moment to look to the side, "But after that I didn't go straight to the orphanage like Jack and Crow, I went back to Dakatoa, where I was looked after by my Grandma."

Aki, Rua and Ruka sat in silence slightly shocked by the new information they were learning about their leader. Rua, it seemed, was having trouble keeping his laughter in. He was receiving odd looks from everyone.

"What's so funny Rua?" Yusei asked with a quizzical expression plastered on his face.

"You lived with your Grandma." The little boy chuckled.

Ruka sighed and face-palmed at her brothers immaturity, "What is so funny about that Rua?" She asked exasperatedly.

"I don't know…it's just, it sounds funny."

"I never knew Grandma's were that funny Rua…" Crow said.

"I never said Grandma's were funny, just being raised by them."

"Really Rua…?" Ruka sighed. She was beginning to wonder how she ended up with such a moron as her brother.

"Can I carry on with the story now? Or are we going to keep poking fun at old people?" Yusei asked rhetorically prompting Rua to cease the giggles. "My grandma was a nice woman; she ran a local bakery in in the village called Yana's goods." Yusei stared off in the distance for a second and smiled, as if reminiscing old memories, "I used to help her out sometimes after church and during the times I wasn't studying, she even let me try some of the things she baked before she put them on display. She was also an extremely sociable woman, she knew nearly everyone in the village and she gave them all discounts.

Life in Dakatoa was always fun, there was always somewhere to go and explore, that was how I met some of my old friends."

* * *

><p>It was a bright morning in Dakatoa, all the birds were singing their songs and there was a light gentle breeze, the sounds of excited chatter could be heard as everyone in the village was walking through the village centre to get to church. There were lots of questions being tossed around as to what the High Priest was going to be talking about today, it was always exciting hearing the High Priest talk about his life and the things he had learned, the adults would always say that it was the High Priests life lessons that made all the young children behave so well, whether that was true or not didn't matter. To the villagers, all that really mattered was that they show their respect to Semésa.<p>

A young five year old Yusei hopped along happily tugging on his Grandmother's hand, "Come on Grandma!" He urged with a pleading look on his face, "We're going to be late!"

"Don't run so fast, Yusei! You know I'm not as lively as you now that I'm in my old age." She gave a small smile to the young boy and ruffled his hair, "And don't worry, we're not going to be late." The five year old pouted but did as he was told, he looked around with a wide grin on his face; he loved seeing all of the people in the village looking so happy, it filled him with joy, he once again got impatient and started lightly tugging on his Grandmother's hand again, the old lady gave a light chuckle, "We're almost there Yusei." She promised.

Once they were in church everyone moved to their designated spot, the Kii'Shen sat at the front, the young children sat near the front and the older people sat further back. The church was a truly magnificent place: the windows were covered with various drawings of The Aura of Semésa, scented candles were burning all around the church filling it with the smell of marigolds, it was said that that was Semésa's scent, nobody was entirely sure if this was true, but the smell was very aromatic. At the front of the church was a stone table, the table didn't have much use apart from being something the priest could put various items on during his talks, but there were rumours that the table had another purpose, though if that were true, only the High Priest and the mayor of the village would know.

The young child paid close attention to the High Priest's lecture and took in everything he said. Church was one of his favourite moments of the day, he always enjoyed watching the High priest give his blessings to Semésa and repeat the oath of protection that the Kii'Shen stuck close too. Soon it was time for the Kii'Shen to give their blessings to the Aura. He, as well as many other Kii'Shen stood up out of his seat and walked up to the table before kneeling down and blessing The Aura of Semésa and then placing a hand over his heart whilst reciting the oath of protection. Once that was done, the Kii'Shen stood up and walked back to their seats where they watched all of the other people in the church get up and give their blessings.

Once church was over the Kii'Shen would usually stay behind with the High Priest to study, but today was their day off and Yusei was determined to have fun! He rushed out and immediately ran to the river, it had always been his favourite place to play since there were so many trees and there was always a twig or a branch that he could play with. But this day was different, as soon as he got to the river he noticed another kid who was staring at the running water. Yusei walked up to the other kid and looked at him, "Why are you here?" He asked politely.

The other child turned to the side to see the curious blue eyed boy staring at him; he gave a little smirk, "Nothin' much really… just lookin' at the water. It's calming." Yusei agreed with the other boy, water was quite calming. Suddenly something seemed to click in the boys mind and he turned to Yusei wide eyed with a big grin on his face, "You're a Kii'Shen aren't you!" The boy squealed, unable to contain his excitement, Yusei nodded. "Wow! We should be friends! It will be so cool!"

Yusei looked the boy up and down, the idea of being friends with him sounded brilliant, "Sure!" He joyfully replied, "But, what's your name?"

The young boy suddenly looked slightly embarrassed and began to laugh, "Oh, sorry! I completely forgot about that! Name's Ripsin. You?"

The blue eyed boy smiled and reached out a hand to shake, Ripsin gladly took it, "Yusei."

Ripsin's eyes widened again, "Oh! Your Yana's grandson right?" Yusei once again nodded, "This is awesome! Come on! Let's find something fun to do!"

So the two boys began to scour the area around them for something to play a game with, suddenly Yusei came across a small branch. He reached down and lifted it up before pointing it at Ripsin who soon caught on and grabbed a branch of his own. The two boys stared at each other dramatically, "So." Yusei started, "What makes thee think thou can get past me? Thou would have to be a madman to try!"

Ripsin was slightly taken aback by Yusei's impressive speech, but he soon countered with his own, "Thou can't stop me! I am unbeatable! I will beat thee to a pulp!"

"Have at thee!" The two boys then got into a massive play fight as they each took swings at each other with their 'swords' both of them laughing as they jumped around trying to 'kill' each other.

"Wot'cha doin'?" Came a young feminine voice. The two boys turned around to see a young girl in camo jeans and a baggy blue top step out from behind the trees, she smiled at the boys as she stepped up to them, "Name's Cheneg. Mind if I join in?"

Ripsin didn't seem too happy with having his and Yusei's game interrupted, but Yusei, on the other hand seemed overjoyed at the idea of having another person to play with, "My name's Yusei, it's nice to meet you."

Cheneg's smile grew wider, "Hey, you're Yana's grandson aren't you? You're a Kii'Shen right?" Yusei gave an enthusiastic nod to answer her questions. Cheneg then turned to Ripsin, "And you are?"

"Ripsin. You want to play with us?"

The young girl nodded her head, "Yeah! I'm bored and you two looked like you were having fun!"

Ripsin's face lit up, "If you can find a good branch to use as a sword we'd be more than happy to let you join in!" Cheneg jumped at the news and instantly started searching for a branch to use, Yusei and Ripsin joined in with the search until Yusei was able to find Cheneg a good branch to use. Soon enough all three kids were running around tryingto hit each other with their 'swords' as they all laughed together.

* * *

><p>"Your friends had weird names…" Was the first thing that came out of Rua's mouth as soon as Yusei had finished.<p>

Ruka tried to resist the urge to face palm as she groaned at her brothers silly comments, "Rua, if you don't have anything clever to say, don't say anything!"

"You sounded like a really nice child." Aki commented. Yusei flashed her a grin.

"Yeah, that's what most people used to say."

"So what happened after that?"

"We all became best friends. That's pretty much the end of that story."

"You haven't finished completely though, have you?"

"No, I've still got more to tell you. But I would like to add that Ripsin and Cheneg weren't the only friends I had, there was another person named Sonachi, he was like a big brother figure to all three of us, and to him we were like his younger siblings. We first met him in the church, he was the High Priest's apprentice and we all took an instant liking to him."

"Aw, that's cute that you had a big brother figure."

Yusei gave a solemn smile as he remembered Sonachi," I guess I should really be getting to the main point of this story, the bit where Minoru came in." Aki, Rua and Ruka leaned in closer to hear the story, "It all started out like a normal day…"

* * *

><p>There you go! I'm probably going to update this again fairly quickly since I feel quite enthusiastic about it.<p>

Please review, it's the kindest thing to do!


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote it! I stayed up until midnight yesterday writing this yet I wasn't even able to finsih it! So this morning I decided to get this chapter over and done with. I hope you like it.

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's does not belong to me!

* * *

><p>"Grandma! The cookies are done!" a seven year old boy chirped as he ran over to the oven. He watched with a small smile on his face as the old woman put on her oven gloves and retrieved the chocolate chip cookies from the oven. Yusei couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight and smell of the delicious treats.<p>

"Don't you try eating them whilst I've got my back turned." Yana warned the little boy, he gave an innocent smile to show her that he wouldn't dream of doing such a thing, she smiled and ruffled his hair before walking over to her rocking chair and lowering herself into it.

"Grandma, can I go round Sonachi's house tomorrow? He said he would help me with my studying." Yusei asked. He knew that his grandmother didn't mind him going round his friend's houses, but he still felt that he should at least ask so that the old woman would know where he was.

She smiled and gave a small nod, "Of course you can, dear. That Sonachi is such a nice boy."

"He's like the brother I never had… he's always eager to help Cheneg, Ripsin and I whenever he can!" Yana smiled and nodded, Sonachi was an amazing person, she was always glad to know that he was always there for her grandson especially since she was getting old and looking after the energetic seven year old was growing increasingly harder day by day. Yusei really looked up to Sonachi, but why wouldn't he? Sonachi was a brilliant role-model to anyone younger than him.

Yusei smiled at his grandmother again before running upstairs to his room to study, he was determined to do well as a Kii'Shen and make his grandmother and Sonachi proud, and if that meant spending hours nearly every night studying then he would do it with no complaints. 'Being a Kii'Shen sounds like a hard job,' he thought to himself, 'having to make sure that The Aura is safe and that any intruders are taken care of immediately.'

He must have been studying for a long time since when he looked out of the window it was pitch black. He let out a yawn before closing the study book, shortly after he started hearing sounds from outside. He jumped off his bed and ran to the window, the sight he saw shocked him.

Nearly all of the buildings were on fire, people were running around screaming, Kii'Shen were frantically trying to calm them down and rescue people from burning buildings and a black light was swirling around, killing everyone it touched. Yusei backed away from the window and ran out of his room and leapt down the stairs.

"Grandma! Grandma!" He yelled, the old women turned to him, she already knew that the village was in danger and had already begun gathering her things.

"Yusei, we need to get out of here!" Yusei nodded and him and Yana headed to the door.

Everything looked and sounded worse as soon as they were outside, fear began to set in Yusei as he huddled closer to his grandmother. "Stay close." The young boy did exactly as was told as the two of them scurried away from the house. Yusei looked around him, the burning buildings were now starting to collapse as the people inside them screamed and begged for help, the sight of it all was starting to terrify the young child as he saw the looks of absolute horror on all of the people around him's faces. His attention was soon caught by a group of Kii'Shen who were trying to calm the panicked villagers and get them to a safe place.

The crowds of people grew bigger and bigger and he began finding it hard to stay close to his grandmother, people began to push each other in a panicked frenzy and Yusei eventually lost sight of Yana. He frantically tried to find her again, pushing and shoving everyone in the crowd out of his way and yelling out continuously. It was all in vain however as he unfortunately found himself being pushed out of the crowd. He stared at his surroundings, nearly everything had been destroyed. He swallowed hard before running off in a random direction, he didn't know where he was going and he didn't care, he just hoped that wherever he was going would be safer than where he currently was.

"Yusei!" The child turned, it was Cheneg, "Yusei, oh thank goodness! C'mon, we have to find Ripsin!" Yusei nodded and followed behind Cheneg as she ran as fast as she could, scanning the area around her for any signs of Ripsin.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Yusei asked, Cheneg stopped dead in her tracks, causing Yusei to nearly crash into her. She turned to face the boy for a few seconds before snapping her fingers and running off in another direction, 'the river' Yusei thought, it was his, Cheneg and Ripsin's favourite hangout place, if there was anywhere Ripsin would be, it would be there.

However, as soon as the two children got to the woods that surrounded the river, they stopped and stared in horror, all of the trees had been set alight. Neither of them wanted to go anywhere near. Orange and yellow colours swirled around as trees collapsed on each other and thick black smoke filled the sky, the heat emanating from the flames was almost unbearable and Yusei and Cheneg found themselves having to take a few steps back.

Suddenly a yell could be heard from the massive inferno going on in front of their eyes, the voice was unmistakable. It was Ripsin. Yusei and Cheneg gasped as the horror began to set in and the two of them stood with their mouths wide open. "Ripsin!" Cheneg yelled into the fire, her voice laced with fear. They heard another yell from the burning woods, neither of them had any idea as to what the boy was saying, but Cheneg wasn't about to lose her friend like this.

Without thinking, the young girl ran full pelt into the woods, determined to rescue Ripsin. "Cheneg! No!" was all that Yusei was able to say as he stared in disbelief at his friend. 'How could she be so stupid?' Yusei thought as the fear within him began to rise again, 'She's gonna die!'

Yusei's thoughts were confirmed as a large fiery branch from a tree fell and landed with a loud noise that nearly drowned out the screams of Ripsin and Cheneg. There was no way that the two children could have survived from something like that falling on them, plus the raging inferno going on around them would have sealed their fate. 'No, no!' Yusei thought, tears welled up in his eyes but refused to be shed and a large lump formed in the back of his throat, the child had no other choice but to turn and run from the woods and back to the village. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was breathing heavily, he was terrified. Purely and utterly terrified.

* * *

><p>"Oh God…" Aki put a hand to her mouth and let out a deep breath, "That's…horrible."<p>

Ruka was now huddling up next to Aki, trying to get comfort from the elder teenager, "Please tell me it gets better…" She whispered.

Yusei solemnly shook his head, "I wish it had."

* * *

><p>People were still screaming, Yusei darted his eyes around, everywhere he looked there was either: fire, dead bodies or scared citizens. He didn't know where to go or what to do, his friends were dead and the village he had grown up in was being destroyed. He decided to follow some of the older villagers, he didn't care whether they knew where they were going or not, he just wanted to get away from the chaos, he wanted to be back with his grandmother or for all of this to just turn out to be a really bad dream.<p>

Suddenly he heard his name being yelled, he spun around, "Sonachi!" he cried as relief washed through him to replace most of the fear in his heart. As soon as the elder boy got close enough to him he scooped Yusei up in his arms and held the boy close to his chest and ran. Yusei, overcome with emotions, buried his head deep into Sonachi's chest and let the tears run down his face as the elder boy stroked his head.

"Don't worry; everything will be OK, Yusei."

After a few minutes of being held in Sonachi's arms, Yusei began to grow curious as to where his big brother figure was heading, he twisted himself around slightly to get a view of their destination. He didn't know what to think when he saw the church come into sight, why would Sonachi run to the church? Shouldn't he be running out of the village to a safer place where everything wasn't burning down around him? 'Maybe he's going to hide in there until the danger passes, but is that really a sensible idea?' Yusei thought.

"Sonachi." Yusei was shocked at how weak his voice sounded, "Why are we heading towards the church?"

Sonachi tightened his grip on the child for a few seconds before loosening it again, "Don't worry, everything will become clear eventually." Yusei's brow furrowed, Sonachi was hiding information from him. Why? Sonachi always liked to make sure that people knew exactly what was going on. Why was he choosing now of all times to keep information from him?

"Cheneg and Ripsin…" Yusei muttered, tears threatening to show again. He heard Sonachi sigh.

"They're in a better place, Yusei." It didn't take an expert to know how painful it was for sonachi, having to say those words to such a young child who didn't even understand the harsh reality of the world he was living in yet. He was too young for this. 'Life really isn't fair' Sonachi thought to himself as he looked down at the emotional, defenceless boy wrapped in his arms.

Yusei remained silent as Sonachi slowed to a walk as he entered the church, "I got him." The young child looked up in confusion before swivelling round to see the mayor of Dakatoa, Igder, standing at the front next to the High Priest who was standing behind the stone table; both of them had solemn looks on their faces. Yusei's heart began to beat faster at the sight. Sonachi gave Yusei a reassuring squeeze before stepping forward.

The mayor turned to the High Priest, concern and uncertainty now beginning to show through, "Are you sure we should be doing this? He's only a child!"

The High Priest raised a hand to calm the man down, "He is also the last Kii'Shen."

"But, there has to be another way."

"There isn't" Both men turned to face Sonachi who was now standing in front of the stone table, a frightened Yusei trembling in his arms, "If there was, I would gladly take it, but it pains me to say that this is the only choice he have."

"But this is barbaric! We can't do this, he's only seven!"

Yusei's heart started beating faster as he felt tears begin to run down his face, the cryptic talk of the older people was terrifying him; just what were they going to do?

"Don't think I don't know that!" Sonachi half-shouted, "I'm against this as much as you are, but like the High Priest said, there is no one else; he's the last of them."

"Sonachi…" Yusei whispered, his voice trembling along with his body.

"Don't worry Yusei." Sonachi lowered the little boy onto the stone table, Yusei clung onto his arm and refused to let go.

"Sonachi, what's going on?" The little boy pressed. The mayor turned away, unable to bear the sight in front of him, it was wrong to scare a young boy this much.

"Yusei, everything will be OK." Yusei somehow knew that he couldn't believe those words. Sonachi was still hiding something from him, and it was scaring the child more by the second. Sonachi turned to face the High Priest, "Get it over with, quickly." He ordered. The High Priest gave a solemn nod and rested a hand on Yusei's shoulder. The blue eyed boy hesitantly turned to face him.

"Take your shirt off." The High Priest said. It wasn't an order or a demand; it was more of a request. Yusei sat and stared at the man, unsure as of whether he should do so or not, the old man looked him in the eye, "Please. We haven't got much time."

So Yusei did as he was told (though he didn't want to) and then lay down on the stone table as the High Priest had also requested after his shirt had been taken off. His heart began to beat faster with every passing second and his breathing had quickened by a lot.

Sonachi held onto Yusei's hand as the seven year old lay on the stone table staring up at him with absolute fear in his eyes. The elder boy wasn't sure if he could bear seeing the child so terrified and know that there was very little he could do to calm his nerves.

Yusei nearly had a heart attack when he saw the High Priest brandish a sharp stainless steel knife from a small wooden box, Sonachi desperately tried to keep the little boy calm without restraining him too much.

"Please child, calm down." The High Priest muttered as he stood near the stone table, "I'm not going to kill you."

Yusei was now hyperventilating as tears ran down his face and he thrashed against Sonachi's hold in a desperate attempt to escape, fear had consumed him and stopped him from being able to form a coherent sentence. The High Priest checked the sharpness of the knife before muttering something to Sonachi. The brotherly figure gave the man a questioning look, all he received back from him was a nod, Sonachi gave a pained sigh before pinning Yusei to the stone table completely, the elder boy felt tears of his own began to fall as the act only made the frightened boy feel worse.

All that could be heard now, apart from the burning and screaming coming from outside the church, was the sound of Yusei's sharp breaths that came with abnormally short seconds in between, the boy could do nothing except stare at the sharp tool that the High Priest was now holding above him as he felt himself lose control of his bladder.

"Do it! Quickly!" Sonachi yelled, all patience gone, "I don't want to see him like this."

The High Priest needed not to be told again as he lowered the knife and pierced Yusei's skin sending a horrible pain through the young boys chest, the sight of the blood almost caused him to pass out. Once the High Priest was certain he'd pierced through it enough, he began to manoeuvre the knife around to form a circle, the sign of the Kii'Shen that signified their promise to protect Semésa.

Once he was done the High Priest raised the bloody knife to the air and chanted some incantations that Yusei, in his panicked state, couldn't comprehend. After the Priest was done with the incantations a light green mist began to come out of the walls and headed towards Yusei. The young boy tried to escape once more but was unable to with Sonachi holding him down. Soon the mist was hovering over the boy, Yusei could only remember seeing it above him for a few seconds before it dove into his chest and he was overwhelmed with unimaginable pain.

He felt like his whole body was on fire, as if every single cell in his body was being ripped to pieces, yet he was unable to do anything, the pain had rendered him immobile as he did the only thing he could do, scream.

Sonachi couldn't bear it; he turned away and clamped his hands over his ears as Yusei's face contorted into a horrific pained expression and his blood curdling screams echoed throughout the church. The pain refused to go away, in fact, it only got worse. Yusei's body was too young to put up with this sort of pain and not long after it had begun, the young boy passed out.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in silence, Aki and Ruka were holding onto each other as tears rolled down their faces and their mouths held slightly agape. Rua just stared at Yusei, too shocked to do much else. Jack and Crow were sitting with their eyes closed, wondering why they had decided to stay to hear that story again.<p>

Once Aki had recovered enough from the shock she opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when she realised that she didn't know what to say, Rua however seemed to be able to work out what he wanted to say perfectly fine, " That's just… how could anyone do that!"

Yusei lifted his head up to look the boy in the face, the pain from the memories showing itself in his eyes, "The High Priest had no other choice."

Ruka gave the teenager a confused look before asking, "What do you mean?"

"It was when I woke up again after I blacked out I realised just how much my life had changed."

* * *

><p>Yusei slowly opened his eyes. The smell of smoke instantly filled his nostrils as he began to take in his surroundings. The fire in the village had gone out now, just how long had he been unconscious? He slowly sat up and looked around him, the church had been destroyed. The whole place had collapsed around him, leaving only dusty pieces of rubble.<p>

The young boy looked down at the floor and instantly regretted doing so, "Sonachi…" Yusei whispered. Lying there in front of him was the corpse of the person he had always looked up to. The tears come flooding back to him, he let them fall as he reached out to touch Sonachi's pale face, retracting it slightly from the shock of how cold it was. Why was this happening to him?

A crunching sound and soft laughter caught Yusei's attention, he looked up to see an adult man standing where the entrance to the church used to be, smirking and chuckling to himself with an evil glint in his eye. Yusei backed up slightly, still sitting on the floor, fear once again rising up in him. However, whilst fear was welling up inside the young boy another emotion showed itself, Yusei had no idea what this emotion was but he didn't like it. He felt like he wanted to attack this man, like he wanted to hurt him. The very thought petrified the little boy.

Yusei began letting out heavy breaths and he felt his entire body begin to tremble; the man seemed to be enjoying watching him sit there scared. It looked like this man enjoyed setting this emotion in people. The young boy didn't know what to do, was this man going to kill him? Before Yusei could make any better judgement he felt a sudden spark inside him and a red light began to consume him. He sat in silence staring wide-eyed as the red light enveloped and then shot itself at the adult.

Yusei sat hunched over panting as the red light slowly disappeared; the man was nowhere to be seen. Now the child needed answers, not knowing what was going on was starting to really scare him. Why did he have to go through all of this?

**Don't worry, Yusei.** The blue eyed boy raised his head and was met by a woman floating in front of him, his heart once again began to beat against his chest, "Who…who are you."

**I'm the goddess Semésa** the woman replied. Yusei's eyes widened in shock, "But how? Wh…wh…"

**Yusei, the High Priest has fused your soul with my Aura. I am now inside of you.**

Yusei wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, "Why me?" He whispered. He wished that all of this could have happened to someone else.

**Because you are the last Kii'Shen** Yusei gasped, **All of the other Kii'Shen were killed either fighting to save the village or burning in buildings. The High Priest knew that if nothing was done then everyone in the village would be killed and whoever it was that was after my Aura would succeed in getting it, he knew that he had to fuse me with a Kii'Shen's soul so that I could be protected. It just so turns out that you were the last Kii'Shen left alive.**

It made more sense to Yusei now, though that didn't change how much he wished it hadn't of happened, but there were some more question he needed to ask, "That man, who was he?"

**He was the one who burnt the village down; he was the one who was coming after me. I have reason to believe that his name is Minoru.**

"That feeling…that light, what were they?

**That feeling was hatred Yusei, you're going to have to get used to feeling it since I doubt that that is the last time you're going to see Minoru.**

"I don't like that feeling…it scares me."

The goddess sighed before lowering herself down to Yusei's level, **I know that hatred is a horrible feeling, but it is the feeling that all Kii'Shen have to get used to. You will get used to it, trust me.**

"But the light…"

**That light is how a Kii'Shen attacks, you just harnessed the powers that I passed on to the first Kii'Shen that they then passed on to their children, all Kii'Shen have this power, though they usually wait until they are older before they first harness it. I'm sorry you've had to be dragged into all of this at such a young age.**

"Grandma, Sonachi, Ripsin and Cheneg. They're all gone…"

**I'm sorry, there was nothing that could be done to save any of them.**

Yusei lowered his head as the tears once again came flooding out of his eyes and, for the first time that day, he began to sob. "It's not fair…"

Semésa wrapped her arms around the crying child and rubbed his back, **I know Yusei, but please don't worry. Things can only get better from now on.**

* * *

><p>"So that's why you hate Minoru…"<p>

Rua, Ruka and Aki could hardly believe what they had just heard, they all sat in silence as Jack and Crow had rested a hand on Yusei's shoulder and asked him if he was alright. They were relieved when he told them that he was fine, reliving such a horrible memory would cause anyone upset.

Rua still felt that there was a bit missing from the story, "what happened after that? How did you end up in the orphanage with Jack and Crow?"

"Semésa told me that there was no point in staying in the village since it was completely burnt down and I was the only one left, so I left the village and wandered around a bit until I saw Neo Domino city, I was found by Security, but since I had no family and nothing was known about me I was sent straight to Martha's orphanage in the Satellite where I met Jack and Crow."

"So Semésa is living inside of you now…" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, and it's my job to make sure Minoru doesn't find out."

Everyone once again became silent, Crow looked at the clock and realised that it was now lunchtime. "Maybe we should all go out to eat. Grab a snack at the café." Everyone nodded, after hearing Yusei's childhood story they all needed a bit of fresh air to clear their heads.

* * *

><p>There you go, it took me a long time to write this chapter.<p>

Please review, it's the kindest thing to do!


End file.
